Intensity
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: Sam has an idea of what to do with Freddie when prom is over. Seddie, one-shot, rated M for lemon. Please read chapters 6-8 of 'Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics' before reading this, it's on my profile!


**A/N: HELLO! If you're here from 'Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics' - readable via my profile - then this is what I know some of you have been waiting for! If you're a first-time reader, I highly recommend you head to my profile and read chapters 6-8 of 'Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics', because those chapters match up with what you're about to read. Okay, I'm nervous, but here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: What? No, I don't own iCarly! That's all Dan! I swear!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Intensity.<span>_

He dropped her gently onto the bed, climbing over her and leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw line.

"Last chance, baby. Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

She shoved at his shoulders, gazing at him with desire before a small smile appeared across her face. "Let's see what you look like without the tux," she whispered, tugging at the collar of his jacket.

He sat up to pull at the sleeves, throwing the jacket to the other side of the room. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which he happily obliged. They battled for dominance, but, knowing she wouldn't give up so easily, he got bored and moved away from her mouth, kissing down her chin and her neck. She undid the buttons of his shirt, gasping suddenly when he licked across her collarbone.

"Baby," she whined, "this last button is really starting to piss me off."

He lifted his head and smirked at her, sitting back and wrestling slightly with the resisting button, before finally pulling his shirt apart and yanking it over his shoulders. He couldn't help but grin when he looked back at her; her expression slack-jawed, her eyes wandering all over his body.

"Holy shit," she finally said with a smirk.

He laughed a little. "I think you're a little too over-dressed for this, baby." He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position, moving around behind her and sliding the zip of her dress down, before she surprised him by turning around and rolling him into the mattress.

He wasn't going to put up with that. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over, eliciting a squeal from her. He met her lips with his once again, reaching the hem of her dress and pulling it down over her chest, over her hips, and down her legs, dropping it on the floor. When he moved back up, she was sitting up, legs crossed, a cheeky smile on her face. If his eyes didn't have a mind of their own, he would have paid more attention to the look on her face, but he couldn't help it. He eyed the black lace strapless bra and matching panties, wondering how he could ever be so lucky.

"Hey nub, I'm up here," her voice brought him back to reality. She let out a sigh, giving him an exasperated look. "Now _you're_ the one that's too overdressed," she complained, crossing her arms.

He quickly unbuckled his belt, stepping out of his pants as the fell to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. She nodded in approval when he crawled up the bed, his hand sliding along her leg as she fell back onto the pillows, her pulse quickening when he captured her lips with his once again. His hand grasped the skin behind her knee, trailing slowly up her thigh, past her hips, and snaking around her back. She knew what was going to happen, so she let it, arching her back so he could reach the clasp of her bra. With a simple pinch, she felt looseness and looked up him, biting her lip in anticipation of what he would do next. He looked at her, his eyes asking permission, and she nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his as he pulled the cups away from her body.

His eyes never left hers as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek. His index finger traced down her jaw line, down her neck, and stopped when he reached her chest. Her breath hitched and he felt her tense up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "We can stop if y-"

"Why are you stalling?" she interrupted.

He laughed. "I'm not! I just…want to make sure you're still ready."

Sensing his hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him softly, lifting his hand and placing it on her breast. He sucked in a sharp breath and she grinned.

"Look, I'm sick of waiting. I want you. Now," she ordered.

He narrowed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, eliciting a moan from her as he squeezed the raised flesh. His hands moved down her body slowly, his fingers curling into the hem of her panties and dragging them down her legs. Looking back at her, he saw she was sitting up, reaching for the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down. When all clothing was removed, they stared at each other wordlessly, before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his gently.

"Please tell me you're still taking the pill, because I wasn't prepared for this at all," he whispered, running his hand up and down her thigh.

She wriggled under him a little. "I've been taking it, I swear."

"Okay." He lay between her legs and lined his body up with hers. "Ready?"

She nodded. He gave her leg a quick squeeze before pushing into her, looking up at her when she gasped.

"Holy shit, motherfucker!" she hollered, her eyes closed in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. "Should I stop?"

She shook her head furiously, wrapping her arms around her neck. "No, no, just…don't move. Give me a second, I'll be fine."

_Shit, I hurt her, _he thought. He watched her as she breathed in deeply a few times, her face relaxing with each breath she took. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"It's cool, you can move now," she said, lifting her head to kiss him.

He nodded, pulling out slowly and pushing into her a little more forcefully, hearing her moan in satisfaction. She moved her arms to his shoulders, gripping them harder with each thrust.

"Baby..." she gasped.

"Doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's...oh, God," she moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist, rolling her hips to meet his.

He took that as a sign to pick up his pace, letting out a growl as her nails dug into his skin. He leaned down to kiss and suck at her neck, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Oh my God, this feels so good," she breathed, feeling an unfamiliar sensation start to make its way through her body.

"You feel amazing, baby," he growled, picking up his pace even more as the same sensation started to take over him.

"Shit, shit, shit," she gasped, moving against him faster, gripping his shoulders so hard that her nails were sure to leave marks.

"Fuck...baby...I'm..." he grunted, trying to hold out for as long as possible.

"It's okay, you can...I'm..."she whispered, completely out of breath. The feeling of pure ecstasy started to flow through her body, and she arched her back in response.

"Oh, shiiiiiiit," she moaned, clenching around him repeatedly, sending him over the edge. He rested his forehead against hers, letting himself go with a low groan.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily, before he rolled onto the mattress next to her, still holding her hand. He stared up at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. When his heartbeat had finally slowed down, he turned to look at her.

Her hair was a mess, strands of curls matted to her forehead. Her face and chest were flushed red, and she had her eyes closed, a smile playing on her lips. She opened her eyes with a sigh and turned on her side, grinning when she saw him staring at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he replied softly. She snuggled into his side, her head resting on the pillow next to his, and stared at him.

"I love you so much," she said, her hand sitting at the base of his neck.

He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, too. So...was it good?"

She giggled. "It was so much better than good. You really know how to get a girl worked up."

"Well, I've been pissing you off for years, I'm glad I can get to you in a better way," he replied with a wink.

She smiled, moving her head to rest against his shoulder and yawned. He put his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"You can sleep, baby, I'll be here in the morning," he murmured.

"Mmkay. I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too. By the way, guess what?"

"What?"

"You owe me sixty bucks for this room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? For the record, this is my first lemon and I was so incredibly embarrassed to write it, but I really hope you liked it! Pretty please review, be brutal about it if it sucked, I can handle it! :)**


End file.
